


A Thousand Versions of You

by ShellCol



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, More tags to be added, Multi, Tropes, bad boy oliver, dares, for now, meet cutes, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellCol/pseuds/ShellCol
Summary: A place for all the AU's that seem to be constantly running through my mind when it comes to Olicity. From meet-cutes, to best friends who are secretly in love with another, here's a place for all those lovely, lovely AU tropes!1. Liquid Courage and Miscommunication: Felicity has a plan. She's finally going to tell her best friend of five years that she's in love with him. If only it were that simple.2. I Dare You: Sara and Felicity made a pact; they must always complete whatever they dare each other to do. So when Sara dares Felicity to kiss Starling High's resident bad boy, Felicity has no choice but to fulfill it.3. *NEW* 2am Fire Alarms Aren't So Bad: When a fire alarm goes off that results in her apartment building getting evacuated at 2am, Felicity couldn't be more pissed. Until she meets the guy responsible for setting it off.





	1. Liquid Courage and Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I'm a long-time reader, first time poster. It has been a hot minute since I last wrote anything, but those last few episodes of season 5, really have my Olicity-loving heart, wanting to write! Here be some admittedly rough little one-shots, that I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day.

Today was the day Felicity Smoak was finally going to tell her best friend of five years that she was hopelessly and deeply in love with him. Well, that is, if she could actually find the courage to do it. Apparently, telling herself that she was going to do something and actually doing it were turning out to be much more difficult than she imagined it would be.

And oh, how she had imagined this moment. 

Usually her imagination conjured up a different moment, something a bit more private than a charity gala that the Queen’s were hosting at their extravagantly decorated mansion. In fact, in most of her imagined scenarios, she and Oliver were simply sitting at their favorite bench, eating their lunch together, like they had done every day for the past five years. 

Felicity met Oliver when she was twenty years old. She was fresh out of college and working as a lowly IT girl at Queen Consolidated. She was still in her Goth phase and he was still in his serial-killer-hair-frat-boy-gone-bad phase. He tried hitting on her. Complete with one too many lewd innuendos (to this day she was still surprised at how easy it was to make simple IT phrase into something much dirtier and lecherous) and she had shut him down. Hard. Cut to him bringing her a laptop “accidentally” destroyed by a latte (the circumstances of which were still suspect to this day) a surprisingly heartfelt apology, and they’d been friends ever since. 

She’s not sure when her feelings turned from friendship into so much more. She feels like she should know; that the depth of what she feels deservers a moment of epiphany, but she honestly can’t recall when it changed. One day, he was just Oliver, her best friend. And the next, he was Oliver, the one person she didn’t think she could live without. 

And tonight was the night she was going to tell him because for once, they were both single. Her ill-fated romance with Barry had faded as quickly as it had started; probably having something to do with the fact that they were both in love with other people. And Oliver, though he had turned from his playboy ways a few years back (a parent almost dying from a heart attack and being forced into a role of leadership not only at Queen Consolidated, but his family as well, would force anyone to be responsible), he still managed to keep a fairly active dating life. 

But not at the moment. At the moment he was single, unattached and well, Felicity? She was just tired. She was tired of pretending that the hug and cheek kiss he always greeted her with didn’t give her butterflies. Or how she sometimes had to physically force herself to stop giving him lingering looks when she didn’t think he was looking (he had caught them a few times and the confusing look that he gave her was both adorable and embarrassing). The point was, Felicity was tired. And even though the idea of losing his friendship scared the frack out of her, she’s come to the realization that she needs to do this. 

There were two possible outcomes: the first being that Oliver didn't feel the same way about her and would let her down gently, because Oliver, no matter the definition of his feelings, was always gentle with her. And if that were the case, then she would put some space between them. Give herself some time to shift her feelings back into strictly platonic territory. Or the other option, the chance that he could feel the same way about her. Of course, as much as she would prefer that outcome, she just wasn’t sure where he stood. Because sometimes, Felicity thought he might care about her. As more than a friend. A little softening of the eyes and the small, but genuine smile when she said something ridiculous. A breathy chuckle whenever she amused him. And her personal favorite, the way he said her name; all low, breathy and somehow meaning so much more than just a simple moniker. But still. Were any of those things really evidence of maybe more than platonic feelings? She didn't know. 

“You’re stalling,” a voice broke through Felicity’s inner monologue. She turned around to find Laurel and Tommy, who both looked stunning in their matching evening wear, wearing matching smirks. 

Felicity opened her mouth to deny it, but a smug Tommy beat her to the punch, “I hate to tell you this, Lis, but you are stalling. And if you stare at Oliver any harder, I think you might burn a hole through his suit.” 

Felicity huffed, even as she accepted the glass of wine that Tommy held out to her, “I am not stalling. I’m just waiting for the right moment!”

All she received in response was an eye roll and a snort. Which really, was uncalled for. 

Obviously Felicity knew she was stalling. She couldn’t help it. Just like she couldn’t help but stare at Oliver who was standing across the room with a group of possible investors. And really, who could blame her? Oliver in casual wear was a sight to see. But Oliver in formal wear, with suspenders? Well, honestly. It’s a wonder she hasn’t gone over there and ravished him yet. Especially with the playful, exasperated looks he kept throwing her way, making it perfectly clear that he was counting down the moments until he could step away from the group of older gentlemen, to join them.

“What Tommy is trying to say is,” Laurel, ever the diplomat, interrupted with a fond pat on Tommy’s chest, “that there will never be a right moment. But if there’s ever going to be a good moment, it’s now. Especially with the way you’re killing it in that dress. Oliver hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of you.” She said, gesturing to the silky emerald gown that draped perfectly over Felicity’s curves. 

Felicity scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. He has not been staring at me all evening! That’s just-“ At that moment, Felicity looked at Oliver, only to notice that he was looking right back at her, smiling what Laurel had dubbed his “felicity smile”. Felicity told the butterflies in her stomach to calm down in what she hoped was a stern voice. 

“Ridiculous? So you’ve said,” Tommy said, with a knowing smirk, having just witnessed the interaction between Felicity and his best friend. 

Now it was her turn to give him an exasperated eye roll. 

“Felicity,” Laurel said as she placed her hands on Felicity’s bare shoulders, “You love Oliver. And there’s a good chance he loves you,” Felicity opened her mouth to protest, only to shut it quickly at the glint in Laurel’s eyes, “If you don’t take risks, than what’s the point of living?” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going! You realize the fact that you’re giving me love advice about your ex-boyfriend is weird, right?” Felicity said, even as Laurel laughed. 

“That stopped being weird two years ago when I started dating my ex-boyfriend’s best friend, and you and I realized how awesome we were and began our beautiful friendship,” Laurel said, as she squeezed Felicity's shoulders fondly. Felicity smiled back at her, “Very true. Hold my glass?” She turned beseeching eyes at Laurel who just gave a small huff and grabbed the crystal glass from her anyways. “Right okay, I’m doing this, this is happening,” Felicity muttered to herself as she smoothed down imaginary wrinkles from her dress. 

Taking a deep breath and keeping eye contact with him, Felicity took the first step in Oliver’s direction…only to see his ex walk over to him first and plant a big smacking, definitely not ex-like-behavior, kiss on his lips. 

Felicity’s breath left her in a whoosh and to her eternal embarrassment, her vision clouded over with tears. She watched for one second more as Oliver not only didn’t pull away, but also placed his hands on Helena’s pale, white shoulders. Unable to look anymore, Felicity turned back to Tommy and Laurel, trying for a brave smile that she knew was coming off shaky and trembling at best. “Well, I guess I got my answer! I’m going to head out, if that’s okay with you all? Okay, great.” She made quick eye contact with them both, cringing at the simultaneously sympathetic and angry look Tommy was throwing her, and made her way past them, barely registering Laurel’s angry “I am so going to kill him”. 

All Felicity knew was that her heart had never felt more broken. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The problem with dramatic exits, Felicity decided, was that they really only worked in movies. The Queen Mansion, despite its extravagance, did not have taxis and Uber’s at their beck and call. She had driven here but driving home a little wine-tipsy and in a state of questionable emotional upheaval, didn’t seem like the wisest choice. So instead of making a sweeping dramatic exit out of the party, and subsequently out of Oliver Queen’s life, Felicity was stuck, wandering around a part of the gardens she had dubbed her favorite from her many numerous visits. Not so patiently waiting for her ride to come and take her home where a pint of ice cream was waiting for her. Not to mention more wine. So much wine. 

Felicity was just contemplating the logistics of moving to Central City when she heard a voice that usually filled her with joy, but now brought a sense of dread, call her name. 

“Felicity? What are you doing out here? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

She turned to see Oliver, looking somehow even more devastating, and how was that fair? Hands tucked into his pockets, tux jacket discarded somewhere. And really? He was looking for her everywhere? She tried not to scoff, she really did, but she couldn't help it, and did it anyway. “Really? And was that before or after you had your tongue stuck down your supposedly,” here she made quotation marks, “ex-girlfriend’s mouth?” 

Frowning, Oliver took a step closer, shaking his head, “Whoa Felicity, that was not-“ 

She scoffed again. Apparently she was a scoffer this evening, “Save it, Oliver. What you do or don’t do with Helena is your business. Not mine.” 

Oliver reached out and touched her shoulder, but Felicity stepped away before his hand could make contact. She could see the hurt flash in his eyes at her very deliberate flinch away from his touch. She could feel tears start to cloud her eyes again. 

“Felicity, please, just tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen? Did,” He pauses and swallows, “ Did anyone hurt you? If they did, I need to know who it was. Please Felicity, just talk to me.” 

His soft pleading is what breaks her. 

“God Oliver! How can you be so dense? Of course someone hurt me! You hurt me! I wish I had never met you!” 

Oliver takes a step back and whispers her name, the word filled with shock and devastation, but Felicity didn't stop. The words poured out of her and no amount of self-control could stop them. 

“When you walked into my life all those years ago, you changed everything. I was friendless and lonely, and suddenly there you were! You involved yourself in every aspect of my life! I didn’t know how much I needed you until I had you. You became my very best friend, Oliver. And somewhere along the way, you became more than my friend. You became my person,” She was breathing hard, breaths coming out in pants. Oliver was silent but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, not until she was finished getting everything out, “And for years, I watched as you fell over and pursued gorgeous, tall leggy model-like women, women that I would never look like and it hurt. So much. Knowing that you would never look at me like that, knowing I could never compare,” she hears him make a sound, almost like a choking gasp but she keeps pressing on, “But I stood by you anyways, through every relationship mistake, and trust me Oliver, there were so many, but I can’t do it anymore! I can’t bear watching you make another one, especially not with crazy Helena, and not with the way I feel about you!” 

She pauses, noticing that Oliver has now gotten so close to her that they’re practically nose-to-nose. 

“What feelings, Felicity? How do you feel about me?” And maybe it’s the intense way he’s looking at her; the way that she feels almost physically trapped in his gaze but she can’t hold back anymore so she tells him the truth. 

“I love you”, is her breathless reply. 

And suddenly the small amount of space that separated them is gone. His lips are on hers before she can even form a thought. She imagined their first kiss so many times and in so many ways. But never like this. She could never have imagined the way his lips were ravaging hers. How his lips were devouring hers as if he was starving and hadn't eaten anything in years. The brush of his scruff was amazing. She already knew that the skin around her lips would bare the marks of this attack for days to come. 

She gives as good as she gets. Trapping his lower lip in hers, she gently bites down and tugs. His groan makes her answer his with one of her own. She plasters her body to his. Relishing the way his hard body feels against her soft one. Her hands find their way to his very muscled chest, holding onto his suspenders, pulling him closer and closer. She feels like they’ll never be close enough. 

The kiss starts to slow down. After kissing her swollen lips once, twice, three times, he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. They both take a moment to breathe because apparently breathing is a necessity. She kind of forgot about it while they were kissing. 

Once the haze of kissing starts to lift, she remembers why she’s out here. The kiss was amazing, fantastic, really, but not much of an answer or an explanation. 

“Oliver, I think I’m confused.”

Oliver smiles slightly and shakes his head fondly. He takes a small step back but keeps his hands on her cheeks, anchoring her in place.

“There’s so much I want to say to you Felicity. So much that I’ve been holding onto for years.”

“Maybe you can start with Helena?” Felicity suggests, helpfully, she thinks. 

Oliver huffs out a laugh. “Sure, but first, I need to tell you something that I've wanted to say all night; you’re beautiful. I mean, you’re always beautiful but tonight, you’re stunning.” 

She can’t stop the blush that overtakes her face. She blushes even more when she realizes that he’s watching the blush travel from her face to the deep vee of her dress. She’s blown away by the lust she finds in his gaze. 

He smirks at her stunned look and continues, “You said you didn’t think you could compare to the women in my past, and you’re right.” At this, Felicity feels a stab of pain slice through her heart and tries to move away but Oliver holds her in place, forcing her to meet his gaze, “You’re right because there is no comparison. You’re the smartest, funniest, kindest, bravest and most beautiful woman that I have ever known. No one could compare to you. No one. I had a plan tonight. Once I finished with my CEO duties, I was going to ask you to dance-“ 

Felicity smiles slightly and interrupts, “But I thought you didn’t dance?” 

Oliver grins, “I don’t. But for you? I would.”

Felicity is pretty sure her eyes have never been so wide in her life. She’s also sure that there’s a good chance that she hasn’t taken a breath since they stopped kissing. She should probably take a breath, she thinks. But she can’t make herself. She doesn’t want to do anything to break the magic of this moment. 

“I was going to ask you to dance, and then after, I was going to whisk you away. To this very spot, actually, and tell you, finally, how I feel about you.”

Felicity sucks in a deep breath. Tears once again filling her eyes. It’s a wonder that her makeup wasn’t running down her face. 

“But then Helena happened,” Here they both wince, “I was looking at you, watching you walk towards me. Wondering how I was going to tell you how I felt about you and then suddenly Helena was there. And her lips were on mine before I could even process it,” He pauses, making sure to keep his earnest gaze on hers, “Felicity, I swear to you, I did not kiss her back. What you saw was me pushing her away. Helena and I are over. We were never really anything to begin with. Being with her was my way of trying to move on from my best friend, who I didn’t think could ever return my feelings. Please say you believe me about Helena.” 

An involuntary sob left her lips, but she nodded. She believed him. Of course she did. This was Oliver. She knew him better than anyone. She could trust him. 

She watched as the tension left Oliver’s body in a relieved sigh. Now it was Oliver’s turn to ramble, “Once I made it clear to Helena that nothing would ever happen with us again, I tried to find you. I tried asking Laurel where you went, but she refused to tell me anything,” He pauses, smiling slightly, “Well, expect to ‘Go to hell, Ollie’.” Felicity smiles at this, thankful for her protective friend. “I looked for you everywhere. I was just getting to the point where I thought you left, but then I thought of this place. And something told me to look for you here.” 

Felicity smiled, “I’m glad you did.”

Oliver smiled back, his eyes bright and hopeful in a way that she had never seen them. “Me too.” 

His smile dimmed, “I’m so sorry for how much I’ve hurt you Felicity. I wish I could take everything back. The fact that I hurt you kills me. But Felicity, I honestly never thought you could feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

“And how do you feel about me? You haven’t actually said.” She said, tilting her head to look even deeper into his eyes. 

She watched as the most beautiful smile she had ever seen come over Oliver’s face. It was almost blinding. “I love you, Felicity Smoak. I think I’ve loved you since I purposefully poured a steaming hot latte onto my brand new laptop, just so I could get you to talk to me again.” 

Felicity laughed, feeling lighter than she could ever remember feeling and slapped his chest lightly, “I knew you did that on purpose!”

He chuckled and pulled her in closer, wrapping her fully into his embrace, “Of course I did. Even back then, as a stupid playboy, I knew that knowing you would make my life so much better. I just never thought I could ever deserve you. But I promise you, Felicity, that I will do everything in my power to prove to you how much I love and cherish you, every day,” He paused, his voice filled with soft vulnerability, “that is, if you want me to?” 

For once, Felicity didn’t think words were the answer. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Making sure she poured everything, all of her words, her love and promises into one kiss. By the smile she felt on his lips, she knew he understood. 

And maybe this wasn’t the moment she envisioned. Maybe it wasn’t a quiet moment on a bench. Or a dance in front of their families and friends that declared their status. And maybe they did take the long way to finally finding each other, but in this moment, Felicity decided that this, this was perfect. 

They were perfect.


	2. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara made a pact. No matter the dare, they would have to complete it. So when Sara dares Felicity to kiss resident bad boy of Starling High, Oliver Queen, she really has no choice but to follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all were SO kind and encouraging in the previous chapter, that it made me want to write something, almost immediately! 
> 
> This is just a short little thing that I could NOT get out of my mind. Please keep in mind that I'm posting it at 1am (night owls, unite!) and it's completely un-betaed, so I'm sure it's chock full of mistakes. Kindly point them out, and I'll fix them in the morning when I'm not so dead on my feet;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Y’know, you probably shouldn’t smoke. All those studies they’ve done about it leading to cancer? Totally accurate. At least from what I’ve read.” Felicity said as she got closer to the bored looking teen who was leaning against his car, smoking said cigarette. 

All Felicity received in response from Oliver Queen aka Starling High’s resident bad boy, was a raised eyebrow as he took an even longer pull of his cigarette. 

“Ohhhkay then. I’m going to take that silent, but passive aggressive response as you saying you don’t really care much about the potentials of lung cancer.” Felicity said, nodding at the cigarette that was dangling from Oliver’s unfairly attractive mouth. And wow, this probably wasn’t the time to be focusing on that mole that rested right at the corner of lips that resmebled little pillow mountains. 

The raised eyebrow somehow went higher, “Pillow mountains? Can’t say I’ve heard that one before.” 

Felicity turned scarlet, “Oh god. Please just forget I said that. My brain to mouth filter is the worst.” 

Oliver smirked slightly, just a little uptick at the corner of his mouth, “I can’t make any promises. Like I said, it's a memorable compliment,” Oliver took one last pull of his cigarette before tossing it onto the ground and stomping it out with his heavy-booted foot. 

“Something you needed?” He asked, his leather jacket and white t-shirt only adding to the typical “bad boy” look. On anyone else, it might have looked ridiculous. But on him? Mmm, let’s just say Oliver’s bad boy reputation wasn’t just in regards to his complete lack of care for cancer inducing habits. 

“Felicity?”

Startled, Felicity jerked her eyes back to his face, blushing at being caught staring at him, “Hmm? What did you say?”

His tiny smirk became a full-blown one, complete with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, “I asked if there was something you needed? Or were you planning to just stare at me for the rest of the afternoon?” 

Felicity lifted her chin, “As a matter of fact, yes, I do need something. Nothing big, a small favor really," She took a deep breath, "I need you to kiss me.” 

Felicity watched as the infamously unflappable Oliver Queen went from shocked, intrigued and finally to amused, in the matter of just a few seconds. It was pretty impressive actually. And later on, when she wasn’t dying internally from embarrassment, she would take some time to appreciate it.

“You want me to kiss you?” Oliver asked, leaning towards her, arms coming up to cross against his (so very muscly) chest. 

“Yes,” She nodded, even as she fought not to take a step back. 

“Any particular reason why?” He asked. 

Felicity fought to maintain eye contact, “Not really, no.” 

“So, it has nothing to do with Sara, who’s been watching us from behind that tree ever since you walked over here?” He asked, gesturing to Sara Lance, aka her best friend, who, much to Felicity’s eternal mortification, was actually watching them from behind a tree. And not even a large tree. In fact, Felicity couldn’t help but think her friend deliberately chose the skinniest, tiniest tree imaginable to “hide” behind. Once this was over, she really was going to have a talk with her, right now, former best friend. 

But still, Felicity was determined to hang onto her composure; something that was getting harder and harder under the unflinching stare Oliver was watching her with.

“No?” Knowing her answer came out as more of a question than a confident answer, she cleared her throat and tried again, “I mean, no. Not at all.”

Felicity swore that if his eyebrow rose any higher, she was going to smack it off his face. Somehow.

He nodded, as if they were discussing a homework assignment and not a plea for a kiss. “Mmmhmm. And the fact that she’s pointing at us right now, that still doesn’t have anything to do with it?” Oliver asked, as Felicity finally lost the unintentional staring contest she had found herself in with Oliver and looked behind her, only to see that, yep. Sara was indeed pointing to them as she talked excitedly to her girlfriend. 

At the sight of Nyssa and Sara giggling and pointing at them (Nyssa NEVER giggled), Felicity’s composure finally cracked with a long groan. 

“Fine!” She said, throwing her hands up in surrender, “Sara dared me to come over here and ask you to kiss me. And when Sara dares me to do something, I have to do it.”

Oliver’s smug expression quickly changed to one of confusion.

Hiding her face behind her hands and not caring if her words came out muffled, she explained, “Ugh. It’s stupid. So, so stupid. But when Sara and I were in middle school, we made a ‘pact’ that we would always, no matter what it was, complete whatever we dared each other to do. And yes, we are definitely far too old to still be doing this, but well, she’s super competitive, and I am also surprisingly competitive and neither of us are willing to admit defeat. It’s become a matter of pride, now. Really.” Felicity said in a whoosh. 

“Okay.”

Startled, Felicity dropped her hands from her face and stared at Oliver in shock. “What?”

“I’ll kiss you.” He said, nodding a little to himself. And wow, that was probably the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. 

“Are you for real?” Felicity asked, still in shock. 

Oliver frowned, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Well I mean, yeah, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it. And by it, I mean kiss. Not anything else,” She watched as his smirk returned, “But seriously, you want to kiss me? Me, me?” She sputtered, feeling awkward, confused and just a little bit (okay a lot) excited.

“Sure. It’s a matter of pride after all, isn’t it?” He smiled, and took a step closer to her, arms hanging loosely by his sides. 

“Pride, yes. A huge matter of pride. Dignity, really,” Her babbling got worse the closer he got. But her words died on her lips the moment his hands, his rough, calloused hands (and how good would those feel on other parts of her body…no, stop. Bad Felicity) came to rest on her cheeks. 

“Before I kiss you, there’s something I need from you.” Their lips were so close now that his mouth brushed over hers with every word he spoke. 

“Mm? What do you want?” Felicity asked as she tried to fight through the haze that Oliver had created around them. 

“Nothing big. A small favor, really. But you have to agree to it before I kiss you.” He smiled a little as he repeated the same words she had used on him, back to her.

At that, Felicity pulled back slightly to look into his heavy lidded eyes. Her own eyes narrowed as she asked, “It’s nothing illegal, is it?”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, one that made Felicity melt even more, and watched as he looked at her with something almost akin to fondness, “No Felicity, it’s nothing illegal. I promise.”

And for some reason, Felicity trusted him. “So what is it?”

He shook his head, lips once again brushing teasingly over her own, “That’s not how this is going to work Felicity. Say you’ll agree and then I’ll kiss you.” 

The part of her that wasn’t occupied with Oliver's well, everything, was already planning several different ways she could destroy Sara’s life, because really, this, her agreeing to whatever mysterious thing Oliver Queen wanted, was all of Sara’s fault. “Fine, I agree. Can we just get this over with?” Felicity huffed. 

Oliver’s smirk deepened, “Yeah Felicity, we can just get this ‘over with’.” 

And with that, his lips finally made contact with hers. 

And just. Yeah. It was good. It was really good. Really, really good. Like 15/10 good. And even that didn’t feel like enough. 

He kissed her expertly; applying just the right amount of pressure to make her head spin. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip and she couldn’t help the involuntary groan that escaped her when his tongue peaked out and traced the shape of her lips and then prodded gently at her own. His tongue explored her mouth; somehow taking his time to discover her, but doing it so quickly that her mind couldn’t fully process it.

Just as she was getting into it, a “Way to go Smoak! Get it!” followed by wolf whistling and clapping, managed to break the strange intensity that had somehow surrounded the two.

Oliver pulled away and took a step back, putting some much needed space between them. 

“Go to hell, Sara!” Felicity shouted over her shoulder and then turned back to Oliver, who was once again leaning against the door of his expensive, undoubtedly fast car.

“So, I guess I should thank you, for helping me keep my dignity intact," She closed her eyes, hating the way her words came out breathless and stilted. 

He nodded, “Sure.” 

Feeling awkward, Felicity straightened her blouse that had somehow become wrinkled during their kiss, “I should probably get back to Sara before her catcalls get to the point where it's inappropriate for the freshman to hear. That girl has quite the mouth, let me tell you.” Felicity said, wrinkling her nose, remembering one too many times where her friend's mouth had gotten them into trouble.

Oliver smiled but didn’t say anything. He really had the whole mysterious brooding thing down. 

“Well, okay then, I’m just going to go over…there. So bye? And thanks again, I guess?” Felicity said, as she turned to walk away, keeping a steady monologue of “don’t say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid” running through her mind. 

She was almost across the parking lot when she remembered, “Hey Oliver!” She said, turning around to see that he was still in the same spot, watching her leave, “Are you going to tell me what I agreed to?”

Oliver smiled, a real one this time, not the tiny smirk that Felicity was beginning to think was actually just a mask to hide the real him, and got in his car “A date, with me. Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at 8,” he said as he started the car. 

"See you tomorrow, Felicity," He said as he sped away, giving little thought (or so it seemed) to the very confused and shocked Felicity he had left in his wake.

Oh frack. She was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was just as enjoyable to read, as it was to write! Thanks again for all the encouragement and positive vibes you all sent my way in the first chapter. It was deeply appreciated!
> 
> (and yes, I will definitely be adding more to this universe, if it's wanted!)


	3. 2am Fire Alarms Aren't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fire alarm goes off that results in her apartment building getting evacuated at 2am, Felicity couldn't be more pissed. Until she meets the guy responsible for setting it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been attempting to write a follow-up to the previous chapter, but it just hasn't been cooperating:( In fact, I've been hit with the dreaded writer's block! I did manage to write this little one-shot, but I'm not really sure how good the quality is. I just had to get SOMETHING out there!
> 
> Anyways, work's been crazy but hopefully something sparks the muse again!

Fire alarms, Felicity decided, were the worst.

Especially fire alarms that went off in the middle of the night that resulted in the fire department showing up and evacuating all of the resident's of her apartment building onto the lawn just outside the building on an unnaturally chilly spring night. Fracking Starling City and its resistance to consistent temperatures.

If she ever found out who was responsible for the not-so-pleasant-2am-wake up call, which according to the annoyingly chipper fireman had been the result of burned chicken (because apparently someone was cooking at 2am in the fracking morning) she would reign digital hell on them. 

“Please don’t.”

Felicity jumped slightly at the husky, but somehow smooth (whiskey smooth, her late night mind supplied) voice that sounded behind her. Turning, she came face to face with her neighbor, who she had creatively dubbed “hot neighbor guy”, shirtless, with a sheepish look on his face. Momentarily stunned by the sheer beauty of his shirtless chest (and seriously was that an 8 pack or a 12 pack) Felicity didn’t fully process the words that had come from her neighbor’s mouth. 

A throat clearing brought her out of her reverie. She looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes that were now brimming with amusement.

“Hi.” 

He smiled, “Hi.”

All of a sudden, his words from earlier replayed in her head. Without fully thinking, she poked him on his very hard chest, “You’re the one who caused the alarm to go off?” Another poke. “You’re the reason I’m outside at 2am, freezing my ass off in pajamas that shouldn’t be seen outside the comfort of my apartment?” She said and flushed as she watched his gaze run appreciatively over her tiny sleep shorts and threadbare MIT tank top. She cleared her throat, “And anyways, who cooks at 2am in the morning?” 

His eyes dimmed a little, and for some reason, Felicity felt guilty. The thought of hurting him caused her stomach to clench in a way that felt a tad bit inappropriate for their level of acquaintance, warranted. 

“I have trouble sleeping. Cooking tends to help me relax.” He said, somewhat stilted, as he shuffled his feet a little and looked away from her, almost as if he was afraid she would judge him for something that, now in context, made perfect sense. “I normally don’t burn anything, but tonight I was…distracted.” At this he looked at her, and Felicity almost gasped at the haunted look in his eyes. 

Something had happened to him, that much was clear. As much as she appreciated his shirtlessness, she couldn’t help but notice the scars that littered across his chest. But she didn't want him to brood. She wanted to see him smile.

“Well, if it helps, I burn everything. And by everything, I really mean EVERYTHING. Distractions or not.”

Her attempt to lighten the mood worked, and she happily watched as the light returned to hot neighbor guy’s eyes. Which reminded her, “I’m Felicity, by the way. Felicity Smoak.” She held out her hand in greeting. 

He smiled warmly as he took her hand in his giant one; his hand was rough, calloused and warm, sending delicious tingles down Felicity’s arm. “I know.” At his response, Felicity raised an eyebrow and he dropped her hand. His cheeks took on an adorable shade of red again as he rushed to explain, “I only meant, we’re, uh, neighbors, actually. I live right next to you in 2a. So I’ve just, paid attention. Also, I get your mail sometimes.” He said, shrugging his shoulders almost helplessly. 

Despite the chilly temperature outside, Felicity felt warm and gooey on the inside. She had no idea he’d noticed her the same way she'd noticed him. 

“So you’re the one I should thank for sliding my mail under my door?” She asked, unable to resist the temptation of teasing this extremely handsome, but adorably bashful man. 

He laughed a little, “I guess so. I’m Oliver.” 

She smiled, “Nice to meet you, Just Oliver. No last name?” 

Confused, she watched as he once again seemed to retreat into himself. Clearing his throat a little, he said, “Not 'Just Oliver'. My last name is Queen. Oliver Queen.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide as she let out a soft “Oh.” 

Now it all made sense. The scars, the insomnia and the haunted look in his eyes. This was Oliver Queen. Former playboy billionaire turned island castaway. He was presumed dead for five years until he’d been found alive and came back just over a year ago, sporting more muscles and a broodier attitude than the decidedly less flirtatious playboy one he sported five years prior. 

She also happened to work for him. Well, not him, him. She worked for his mother at Queen Consolidated but still.

Oliver Queen was her neighbor. Frack. 

“Yeah.” He said as winced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

She blushed as she realized she must have spoken the last sentence out loud. She shivered again and scrunched her nose; “I guess being stranded on an island made you impervious to the cold, huh? I don’t think I’ve seen you shiver once,” Her words caught up to her and now it was Felicity’s turn to wince, “And I totally just made light of your very serious trauma, didn’t I? Oh my god, kill me now. In my defense, I blame this on my 2am brain.” Felicity slapped her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

Oliver let out a breathy chuckle, “You did but it’s okay, I don’t mind,” Her eyes popped open at that and he sounded almost as surprised by his reaction as she was. He continued, “And yes, I do have a certain…resistance to harsh conditions. I wish I had something to offer you to keep you warm, but as you can see-“ He let the sentence dangle as he gestured to his shirtless upper body.

Felicity once again took the time to appreciate the glorious display of bronzed skin before her, “I’ve noticed,” Felicity groaned, “I mean not noticed. Well obviously, I’ve noticed because you’re standing right in front of me, but I haven’t noticed, noticed. I know the word sounds the same out-loud, but in my head, they mean two totally different things. And please, feel free to stop by babbling whenever you want. I’m so sorry.” 

Felicity felt a warm hand come down on her shoulder and looked up at Oliver who was staring at her with amusement? And possible delight? And…fondness? Felicity shook her head, as if somehow she could clear her vision and get a more accurate view of Oliver. But when she refocused, the same look was still in his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, Felicity,” And wow did she love the sound of her name from his mouth, “I find it refreshing.”

“Oh, well that’s good then.” She said for lack of anything better to say.

His smile widened and he nodded, “It is.”

She’s not sure how long they were standing there, gazing into each other’s eyes, but the same annoyingly chipper fireman from before reappeared before them and let them the know that it was now safe to re-enter their building.

“Oh thank god. As much as I’ve enjoyed talking to you, I really can’t wait to be warm again.” She said, smiling at Oliver who had taken to walking beside her back to their respective apartments. 

“I really am sorry for ruining your night, Felicity. But I can’t say that I’ve regretted getting a chance to talk with you.” He said as they came to a stop by her door. She flushed bright red again. 

“I can’t say that I've regretted talking to you either, Oliver.” She said, almost shyly, but then frowned, “But I think next time we talk, it could be under better circumstances. Not that there will be a next time, we don’t have to plan out a time to hangout, but just in case we do run into each other again.”

And there was that strange fond, amused look in his eyes again. “Actually Felicity, and I know this is sudden and maybe a little crazy, but I’ve enjoyed talking to you tonight. And I was wondering if you would want to get dinner. With me. Sometime?”

“Like a date? A date, date?”

Oliver blushed and stammered, “Well the implication of dinner would be-“

She smiled, a happy giddiness filling her, “I thought I was the only person who babbled.”

He huffed out a laughed and rolled his eyes at himself. He took a deep breath, like he was re-centering himself and asked again, “Felicity, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

Felicity paused and took time to think his offer through. There was so much that had the potential to go wrong. First, they were neighbors and if something were to go wrong them, they would have to deal with the awkwardness of running into one another, probably very often. Second, it was becoming more and more clear that Oliver was a secretive man and most likely suffered from a strong case of PTSD. And lastly, she worked at QC and even though he wasn’t involved in the business aspect of things, it still felt like there could be potential for risk there. But as she looked into Oliver’s eyes; his gaze half hoping and half expecting the worst, Felicity came to the realization that she didn’t really care about the risks or the potential, risky outcomes. 

There was something about this man that called to her. And it wasn’t just the insane attraction and chemistry that seemed to spark between them. No, it was something more. Something else. Something that made her want to take care and be cared for by him. She had the feeling that he would be worth the risk.   
Smiling and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on his stubbly cheek and tried to resist the shiver that ran down her body that was caused by both the kiss, and the soft gasp he let out in reaction. She stepped down again and looked him in the eyes and nodded, “Yes. I would love to.”

His grin widened, and she felt momentarily blinded by the set of straight, perfect white teeth he flashed her way. 

“Goodnight Oliver,” She smiled just as big back to him as she opened her door.

His broad grin remained on his face. And she caught his whispered, “Goodnight Felicity” right before she shut her door.

Maybe fire alarms in the middle of the night weren’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was a little enjoyable? Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kind criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
